vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
Laflen Kenway
Basic Information/ Description Species: Ferret Age: 24 Gender: Male Height: 5'5 Weight: 120-125 Eye Color: Dark Green Fur Color: mixed chocolate brown and white with a brown mask across the eyes Clothing: Dark green long-sleeved shirt covered by a black canvas, hooded jerkin that buttons up the front. In bad weather he will wear a black canvas,fur-lined, hooded trench coat. Black canvas cargo pants held up by a thick sharkskin belt. He also wears black boots but has no problem going barepawed if extra agility is needed. Biography Raised in the Lands of Ice and Snow by wolves after his father and mother were killed in a raid by a roving band of theives, Laflen was raised to be a warrior...and eventually an assassin. Laflen saw his first taste of combat at the age of fourteen while walking in the forest alone during which he encountered a fugitive on the run for murder from the nearby town, Laflen killed him in the ensuing fight. During the next few years, Laflen worked alongside his family and beasts in the nearby town to patrol the surrounding area. He eventually joined the Reconnaissance and Assassination Squad, a group of twenty-five wolves dedicated to preserving lupine military tactics, and tradition. Laflen then expressed a desire to leave and see the world before coming back to stay. For a few seasons this worked out well until a lack of money forced him back to his talents of soldiering and assassination- this time as a mercenary. Laflen worked many jobs for many beasts, bringing lupine tactics back into use after a millennia of not being used for anything but practice and mock drills. This made him a favorite of many employers. In doing so, however; Laflen made many enemies and upon his return to the wolves, he was attacked in his room by an assassin sent by a former enemy that he had given mercy. Laflen killed the would-be assassin, but in the ensuing fight; one of his foster sisters was slain. Wracked by guilt and grief at having brought death back to his homeland, he exiled himself. He then continued to eradicate any former enemy that he had been pitted against in his time as a mercenary. It was during this period that a badger he sold his services to for a time forged him his broadsword. After doing this for a few seasons, he excused himself from his contract to pursue a simpler life. During his travels, he heard of the Vulpine Imperium and decided to try to make a life there. Personality Laflen, like the species he was raised by, is by no means antisocial, and finds great enjoyment in talking and spending time with friends and teammates. Having been raised by wolves he has adopted many of their ideologies and morals, particularly shown in his sometimes rather extreme views of loyalty, pack-before-self mindset, and total intolerance of disloyalty. He will usually help someone in need if he can, but will always place his own life before that of a stranger's. If he does consider you a friend, however; he will gladly die to defend you. Weapons and Equipment A jack of all trades, master of some, Laflen has been through enough battles to have a working skill level of most of the common weapons. He dislikes large maces and axes, however; on account of them being far too slow and heavy for a creature of his size and fight style. He prefers swords, specifically the broadsword that he carries by his side, as well as the dagger, ten throwing knives, and bow he carries on his thigh, in sheathes sewn into the inside of his jerkin , and n his back respectively. He also carries a slightly more than basic First Aide Kit in the left cargo pocket of his pants. He's also adept in toxicology, although doesn't carry such materials on his person, choosing to pick them up as he goes along. He has also been known to vary in equipment and weapons, tailoring his gear to fit the mission at paw. Category:Beasts